


Forgiveness

by TheFluffyPrince



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Mentions of Therapy, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFluffyPrince/pseuds/TheFluffyPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things have settled for Saeyoung and Saerae, but there are still some things that have been left unsaid that need to be cleared up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I just finished playing Mystic Messenger (well, I finished Yoosung's route and just read about the rest of the routes on the wiki since I don't have the time/money to play through all the routes). So since all the info I know about Seven and Saeran is only what is written in the wiki/what I've seen through Yoosung's route, I may be missing some tiny details. 
> 
> Also, I tried my best. And Seven will be known as Saeyoung throughout the entire story.

Saeyoung tapped his fingers against the table restlessly as he stared at his laptop. His eyes were flickering back and forth, looking at the code on his screen but not processing a word of it. He had been like this for the past hour. His mind was racing a mile a minute and no matter what he did, he couldn't concentrate on his work. Not with Saeran coming home in about five minutes. It was a recent development, him not being able to focus on his work when it came close to the time when his brother was supposed to be home. He supposed it had to do with him being forced to leave his brother when he was younger and now that he had him back, he didn't want to let him out of his sight more than absolutely necessary. 

Of course though, his fiancee called him out on his smothering nature and mentioned that his brother needed to get outside. Going outside ended up meaning that his brother would be going to his therapy sessions every couple of days out of the week (and also out to their weekend brunch).

Much to his disdain, his fiancee insisted to take Saeran to a therapist. Despite their recent reconciliation, there was still a lot of baggage that Saeran needed to come to terms with, things that no one could understand, not even his twin brother. And the fact that Saeran still showed suicidal signs at times (although not quite to the point that he had reached a few months ago) definitely spelled out the fact that he needed help. While Saeyoung still wasn't entirely comfortable with his brother needing to see a therapist, he couldn't ignore the impact it was having on his brother. 

Saeran looked a lot more comfortable with himself. Sure, he still suffered from nightmares at night. He still had moments where he would break down, snapping at anything that moved and threatening those who even dared to come close to him. He still had those self-deprecating thoughts and would often direct them towards Saeyoung as a defense mechanism whenever they tried to talk. 

But despite all that, things were getting better. Saeran was more willing to come out and actually sit near him without snarling at him in hatred. They were able to actually hold conversations that didn't make Saeyoung fear that he would cause his brother to snap. Saeran even started talking to his fiancee, something that his brother definitely hadn't been comfortable doing at first. 

Small steps, but steps nonetheless. 

Slumping back in his chair, Saeyoung slowly slide down his chair towards the floor. Saeran normally would be home by now, but for some reason, his session ended up running over for nearly an hour. He had texted him to let him know, of course, but it still made Saeyoung's mind wander even more. His fiancee had offered to pick him up from his session, which left Saeyoung with nothing to do but wait anxiously. He mindlessly grabbed at his bag of Honey Buddha chips, munching on one slowly. 

When the sound of his security system activating echoed throughout the house, Saeyoung pushed himself up quickly. The locks to the door unlocked moments later, with Saeran and his fiancee walking in. 

“Still on your Arabic kick?” his fiancee asked in amusement, placing her purse on the couch as she walked over to him, giving him a quick kiss in greeting. 

“You ask that like it's something bad,” Saeyoung said happily, pulling his fiancee closer, drawing an embarrassed squeak from her lips. He loved messing with her. She was just too cute to not tease, and thankfully, she enjoyed the attention and returned it tenfold. 

He was about to continue teasing her when a disgruntled cough came from a few feet away. Looking over his fiancee's shoulder, Saeyoung looked at his brother, who was just staring at them with an eyebrow raised, not amused in the least. Giving a bright smile, Saeyoung pressed one last kiss to his fiancee's lips before moving away from her, walking over towards his brother. 

“Saeran, how was your session today~?” Saeyoung hummed out, wrapping an arm around his brother. 

Groaning in irritation, Saeran tried to shrug off his brother's attention, which only seemed to encourage the older twin more, much to his chagrin. “Fine,” he remarked curtly. “Let me go.”

Puffing out his cheeks, Saeyoung did as he was told, although he still hung close to his brother. Saeran, noticing the distance hadn't changed much, just stared at him in response. “What's with you today? You're not normally this clingy to me.”

“What I can't be close to my brother? Am I not allowed to shower by sweet, little brother with all of my love and attention, especially after everything that has happened?” Saeyoung said teasingly, although there was a hint of fragility behind his statement, eyes gleaming mysteriously. 

Catching the glint, Saeran just continued to stare at him before he sighed, waving him on. “Whatever. Just don't hang onto me, I'm kind of tired today-”. Saeran found himself suddenly cut off by his brother's tight hug, eyes widening in shock. 

Saeyoung couldn't quite tell what had caused him to suddenly hold onto his brother for dear life. One moment, he was looking at his brother, disgruntled and mildly irritated as he tended to be, and the next, all he could see was the younger brother he left behind, broken and looking at him with blank eyes. It had shocked him to the core and all the emotions that he tended to bury under the surface came bubbling up. He was overtaken by feelings he rarely showed and wanted nothing more than to hold his brother tight and protect him from whatever else the universe would try to throw at him next. 

“Saeyoung, what...,” Saeran trailed off, not quite sure how to react. Saeyoung was quiet in his arms, holding tight to his body. He could feel his body protesting the hug and a small grimace came to his face. But just as quick as the hug had started, it ended with Saeyoung stepping away, his eyes averted. 

An awkward silence floated around the both of them, Saeyoung looking down towards the floor while Saeran just looked at his brother. Out of the corner of his eyes, Saeran could see his brother's fiancee walking out of the room. 

“Saeyoung-”

“Are you doing alright, Saeran? I mean...are you...happy?” Saeyoung asked hesitantly, lifting his eyes up to look at his brother. 

Furrowing his eyebrows at the question, Saeran looked at his brother in confusion. “...Why are you suddenly asking?”

“I just...I...I wanted to make sure you were doing alright, I suppose,” Saeyoung said hesitantly. 

“But why now? It hasn't made much of a difference to you before, so why worry now?” Saeran said, wincing immediately as he saw a grimace come to his brother's face. “I mean-”

“No Saeran, you're right. I...What I did to you was horrible. I left you without an explanation, with that horrid woman, and then V and Rika...,” Saeyoung spat out in frustration. His body was starting to tremble, not comfortable in the least with the sudden conversation that they were having, but he knew that they needed to get this out in the open. It's been too long, too many secrets had been kept, and too much abuse and pain had gone on as a result. It was time for all of it to stop. 

“I wanted nothing more than to give you the best. You didn't deserve to have any of that happen to you. You didn't deserve to be beaten by our...mother. You didn't deserve the torture that Rika subjected you to. And instead of helping you, I left. I could have asked V about you, I know he would have given me that at least. But I was just running from my problems,” Saeyoung said, tears coming to his eyes. 

“By the time that I realized that I had enough financial standing to walk away and take care of you, it was already too late. I was too far deep in my work, and I have no doubt that suddenly trying to leave would have resulted in my death.” A bitter laugh left Saeyoung's mouth and he shook his head. “My fear took over my life. Instead of being a better brother to you, I just lived my life. It wasn't fair to you.”

Stepping closer to his brother, Saeyoung took Saeran's hands in his, squeezing his hands tight. “I'm not asking for forgiveness. What I did was just as bad as Rika, perhaps worse. But I...I want to do my best to make sure that you're living your life as best as you can.”

Remaining silent, Saeran just continued to stare at his brother before he sighed. “...You couldn't have known what was going on with me. As much as I resented you during the time that I was with Mint Eye, I know now that that was because of the lies Rika fed to me.” Saeran gave a slight squeeze back to Saeyoung's hand, causing a faint smile come to his brother's face. 

“I won't lie and say that everything is okay between us. I...I'll need time. And...therapy is helping me work through everything. But...I...I do forgive you for leaving. I know it's something you had to do. You tried your best to look out for me,” Saeran whispered, feeling his throat tightening up with emotion. 

Saeyoung was in the same position, tears starting to fall down his face. He brought one of his hands up to wipe his face, sniffling softly. Before he could stop himself, a soft sob left his mouth. Saeran drew him into a tight hug as the sobs picked up, pressing his brother's face into the crook of his neck. He wasn't used to comforting his brother. Saeyoung was always the strong one between the two of them when they were younger, and nowadays he tended to bury his emotions behind the his fool act. 

But it looked as though Saeyoung could only bury his emotions for so long before they boiled over. 

Rubbing a hand on his brother's back, Saeran didn't say anything as his brother let his sorrows. His eyes drifted over towards the door, where his brother's fiancee was standing at. He gave her a nod and she smiled back at him before walking back into the kitchen, leaving the brothers to have their moment.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Tbh I have no idea where the last part came from but how MM handled Saeyoung and Saeran's reconciliation really rubbed me the wrong way (also the fact that it doesn't seem as though Saeran is getting therapy like???). So yeah, honestly, can we just protect these boys?


End file.
